Granny's Diner
by annieonmymind
Summary: AU. Ruby, a recent Storybrooke high school graduate, is working for her Granny as a waitress in her diner to raise enough money for college. Belle is new in town, her stay has been that long and already she has a crush on the waitress of her favorite diner. Emma and Regina are seniors at the high school, they are struggling to be together as a couple but can't seem to stay away.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N 1: These poems mostly take place at Granny's diner. These poems are, of course, the thoughts of specific characters. Enjoy! Please Review! **

**A/N 2: I want to thank my beta for taking the time to review my work! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but I sure wish I did. **

* * *

**Ruby**

Every morning at ten you come in

And sit at the corner table

You like sitting there because

With the sunlight shining through the window

It's the perfect spot to read

I'm the girl who serves you your coffee

I'm the only who can get your order right

This makes me your favorite waitress

And you just happen to be my favorite customer

No, I don't just like you because you leave me great tips

I happen to like the color of your eyes

And the way you smile when you see me

You make me feel like I shouldn't be wearing this apron

Like I deserve more than minimum wage

When Granny isn't looking

You tell me to sit with you

We talk and laugh

I enjoy your company and I can tell you enjoy mine

It's a wonder how I still have this job

If Granny were to see me sit down with you she'd kill me

Somehow we get away with it

I want to know your name but you won't give it up

You make me guess for it everyday

It makes me wish you didn't know my name

Stupid name tag

Every day I come to work with a fresh list of names

Maybe today I'll get lucky

**_Belle_**

Everyday morning at ten I come into Granny's Diner

I like to sit at the corner table

Because it's the perfect spot to watch you from

You're the girl who serves me my coffee

It used to be that I would come here because

You are the only the who get my order right

That's no longer the reason

I happen to like the color of your eyes

Also I love how you make it a mission to learn my name

You make me feel…

_Beautiful_

I purposely deny you my name just to see you pout

You look so adorable when you do

I want to ask you out on a date

You're the first person I've ever wanted to date

But I don't have the courage to ask you

How could I possibly?

You take my breath away every time I'm about to

Perhaps when you guess my name right I will

But from the looks of it that will take a while

But that's fine

I treasure every moment I spend with you

* * *

**Emma **

You wrapped your arms around me

There was a wicked look in your eyes

I looked down at your lips

You answered my question with a kiss

I brushed your hair away from your neck

And placed featured- light kisses in your skin

A soft sigh escaped from your lips

I let my hands travel, studying your skin

You leaned in closer

Your hands were gentle as they sank into my hair

My desires seem grow with you touch

And I, too, sighed in pleasure

A rush of heat passed through my entire body

I trembled, my legs felt weak

Hungry, greedy for more

Starting to lose control

I took a second and looked into your eyes

They, too, were filled with a greedy need

Which I planned to satisfy

Bodies entwined

I want to make you mine…

_"Emma, wake up!"_

I groaned, waking up from my dream

_"Ruby? Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall sleep on here."_

_"She's not here Emma, go home. You see her at school tomorrow."_

I sighed, and got off the stool

_"I miss her Ruby"_

_"She misses you too Em"_

_"How do you know?"_

_"Because she told me, she came here looking for you yesterday."_

I nodded, and left Granny's Diner.

**_Regina _**

From the moment of the opened door

To the sound of her boots hitting the floor

My heart skips a beat

A sudden rush of heat

Spreads throughout my entire body

And even though we had a bitter break up

There isn't anything I wouldn't do

To feel her under my skin just one more time

As she walks by

She glances at me

Biting her lower lip nervously

She walks over to her friends

Pretending, but failing

She glances at me yet again

_She not over me_

Our eyes meet

We both declare defeat

She walks over to me

And by now my heart is slamming against my chest

_I'm not over you_

She leans forward and whispers something into my ear

We meet outside of Granny's after school

She puts her arm around my waist

She leans into me

Our lips met for the first time in a long time

Our kiss was unlike any other we've shared

It was sweet, and slow, and tender

Emma pulls away slowing

She presses her forehead against mine

_"Regina-"_

I stop her with a kiss

_"No Emma, you did nothing wrong_

_It just took me this long_

_To realize there's nothing to be afraid of."_

**The End (?) Will continue if I get a decent amount of reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I realize that this update is really late, and I apologize. College is kicking my ass, that's all I have to say. So I want to thank all my readers who followed, favorite, and reviewed Granny's Diner. I truly appreciate it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. All mistakes are mine. **

* * *

**_Belle_**

_Ruby…_

My heart is always racing because of you

I stay up all night afraid to go to sleep

For if I do I'll dream of you

_Ruby…_

All it takes is a small hug

And you make my heart dance

_Gosh if only I had the courage_

Because I know if I were to kiss you

My entire body would explode with feelings

_Ruby…_

It has been two weeks since you finally guess my name right

And I still haven't asked you out on a date

I'm beginning to wonder if I have lost my chance

Why do I have to get terribly shy around you?

Why can't I speak to you properly anymore?

Unfortunately I know the answers to my own questions

With every moment that goes by

I'm falling for you.

**Ruby**

_It's raining Belle_

It feels so good to say her name

It took me a while to guess it

But finally after that one day

I saw a little girl with the book

_Beauty and Beast_

And I finally got it

_I know it is_

_Let me walk you to your car_

She blushes and smiles

_Okay_

I grabbed my umbrella

The mere fact that

My umbrella keeps her warm getting wet

Fills me up with pride

It's like I'm protecting her somehow

We walk in silence to her car

And once we get there

We both stand still as if waiting

Finally Belle speaks,

_Ruby?_

_Yes?_

My heart speeds up

_I broke a promise_

I feel my eyebrows rise

_To who?_

Belle's eyes were glued to the ground

_To myself_

_What did you promise yourself?_

Belle took a deep breath as if she was about to dive in the ocean

_I promise myself that once you guessed my name that,_

_I would ask you out on a date._

I was completely taken back

Belle wants to date me?

Does that mean she feels the same way I do about her?

If it does, what's taking her so long?

_Belle that was two weeks ago_

_I know_

_What's keeping you from asking me out?_

_Scared_

Belle's eyes were still glued to the ground

She was leaning back and forth

She looked so nervous

I could tell she has never done this before

I dropped the umbrella

I stepped into her personal space

I took her face into my hands

And gently brought her face close to me

Our lips were inches apart

Belle's eyes widen

_Don't be_

I said before I brought our lips together.

**_Regina_**

Another day is gone

Another night is come along

We watch the moonrise

Your beautiful pale skin shines under the moonlight

I whisper in your ear

_You look beautiful tonight_

At my words you drew near

Wrapping my arms around you

I hold you tight

As we watch that stars above

I whisper in your ear

_There is no place I rather be then here with you my love_

Your eyes fill up with tears

You wrap your arms around my neck

And kiss me along my jawline

My heart melts in delight

I wish every night could be like this

Oh Emma if you only knew

My mother plans to take me away from you

It could be any day now

I'm dying to tell you

But she has threaten me not to

I can't stand the thought of leaving you

I wish I could be with you forever

But there is no always forever

Just this

So tonight I will kiss you like never before

Tonight I will hold you closer to me

Tonight I will tell you how much I love you

Because I know I don't tell you enough

Come tomorrow I may not be here

I want to give you tonight

So come tomorrow you'll have me imprinted in your heart.

* * *

**So this may be the end for now. Like I said college is kicking my ass, no joke. With all the work I'm assigned I don't really have time to write. I'm going to tried to finish my another story I'm Your Secret Admirer as soon as I can. Thank you for reading:)**


End file.
